Carnival of Thrills
by BoDukeGirl200
Summary: This is another one where I add myself. When Bo and Luke fight, I couldn't take it. Also, look for my other story that should be coming up soon, The Dukes of Hazzard Meet Skillet.


**Carnival of Thrills**

It all began with the fight. I couldn't take it. I had never saw Bo and Luke fight like that. Then Bo left, leaving me, Luke, Uncle Jesse and Daisy. I wouldn't talk to Luke because I couldn't understand why they would let a girl come between them. Whenever he came into the room, I would leave to go into my room. Every time he tried to talk to me, I would ignore him and go somewhere else. He saw I was hurting inside by the look on my eyes, but he didn't know what caused it. So that night I grabbed a suitcase from under my bed, packed it, wrote a note, and left. I walked to a little shack in the woods, and stayed there. In the morning, everyone was up but me. So Luke went into the bedroom and saw the note on my bed, so he called Uncle Jesse and Daisy into my room. He read it out loud:

_Uncle Jesse, Luke and Daisy,_

_ When you get this letter, I will be somewhere else, somewhere I need to settle down. I ain'tgonna tell you where, cause then you will come lookin' for me. Right now, I don't need that. I will come back when I'm ready. But, if I'm not back in a week or two, you can come lookin' for me. I love you all._

_ Elizabeth._

"Why would she leave like that?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm goin' to look for her, no matter what the letter says." Luke said sternly.

"Well, come on you two, our breakfast is goin' to get cold." Uncle Jesse pointed out.

So they all went to the table, prayed, then ate. After everyone was done, Luke set out to find me. When I saw him coming, I was scared. So, I decided to run for it. Not the smartest thing I've done. Luke saw me bolt out the door and started running after me, calling my name. While I was running, I didn't see the hidden bear trap in front of me. I stepped on it, it clamped down on my leg, and I screamed. That made Luke run faster. When he got to me, he saw my leg in the bear trap and immediately made sure I had a pulse. When he got one, he started working on the trap. I tried to sit up, but it shot a pain through my leg. Then Luke took a break and went to me and embraced me in a hug. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh." Luke said calmly. "I'm here."

"I'm scared." I say between sobs.

"Why?" Luke asks, letting me go.

"I'm scared for Bo." I say, wiping away my tears.

"I am too. Let's get this thing off you." Luke said grabbing a large stick.

When he finally gets it off, I scream in pain. He immediately applies pressure to my wound, making me scream more. When it finally stops bleeding, he embraces me in another hug.

"Shhh...it's okay. It's all over now." Luke said rubbing my back, letting me cry into his shoulder. "Can you stand?"

I shake my head. So Luke picks me up and carries me back to the farm. I had fallen asleep with my head on his shoulder, so he puts me in the truck, then headed to the hospital. He had to CB Uncle Jesse and Daisy to tell them what happened. He told them to go get Bo and bring him to the hospital. So when they got to the fairgrounds, they went straight to Diane.

"Diane, where's Bo?" Daisy asked.

"He's about to do a test jump right now. Why, you goin' to try to talk him out of it?" Diane asks.

"Yes, but not right now. The newest member of our family got hurt worryin' herself about Bo. She is in the hospital." Uncle Jesse replied.

"Well, your gonna have to wait, he is doing a test run." Diane said.

"This can't wait." Daisy said running up to the General. "Bo Duke! Don't you dare move this car an inch! You are going to get out and get in Dixie." Daisy yells while pointing to Dixie.

"Why?" Bo asked in confusion.

"It's Elizabeth, she got hurt worryin' herself about you." Daisy replied.

Bo immediately got out of the General and ran to Dixie. He ran past Diane and didn't even stop to explain where he was going. When he got up to Dixie, he got in and turned it on while waiting for Daisy and Uncle Jesse. When Daisy and Uncle Jesse got in, Bo said, "Hurry up. I want to see her." So Daisy sped off. When they got to the hospital, Bo jumped out before Dixie even stopped. He ran inside to the front desk and asked about me. Luke noticed Bo pass him, but Bo didn't notice Luke. When he asked them about me, they said, "She is still in the ER. You can't go see her right now." So Bo sighed and sat down in one of the hard chairs.

"It's my fault." Bo mumbled. "If I wouldn't have fell for Diane, this never would have happened.

"It's not your fault." Luke said, "It's a little bit of my fault. If I wouldn't have talked about Diane like that, we wouldn't have fought."

"Whatever you say, it's all my fault. I'm not going to do the jump. I can't." Bo said.

"Beauregard Duke! Don't you dare say that! You still got a week and a half! Remember what us Dukes say, whenever we choose to do something, we go through with it." Luke said, using Bo's full name.

Bo's head shot up at Luke using his full name.

"Maybe even Elizabeth would like to go with you. If her leg's healed." Luke added.

"I don't know." Bo said. "And don't use my full name."

"Family of Elizabeth?" a voice asked.

Bo was the first over to the doctor.

"I'm Bo, this is my cousin Luke, my cousin Daisy, and Uncle Jesse. How's Elizabeth?"

"Well, the trap didn't break any bone, and it didn't hit anything vital, so she should be able to go home tomorrow." the doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Bo asked.

"One at a time, she's awake right now, but don't push her." the doctor replied.

Bo went first. When Bo came in and sat down, I turned my head away.

"Don't do this please. I already feel guilty enough." Bo pleaded.

I still kept my head turned away, not wanting him to see the tears rolling down my face.

"I already chose not to do the jump." Bo said, knowing that would make me talk.

I whipped my head towards him and say, "No! You gotta do that jump! That jump means so much to you! You can't let this little thing block you from doing it!"

"I'm not doing it." Bo said sternly. That's when he saw the tears rolling down my face. "Elizabeth, it's okay. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But it's alright now, I'm not going to do it, you can stop worryin'."

"You have to do this jump! If you don't do it, I will!" I yelled.

"You can't! Not with that leg!" Bo yelled back, pointing to my bandaged leg.

"I've got a week and a half." I say.

"Fine, I'll do it-" Bo started.

"With me by your side." I finished.

"I guess. Want me to send Luke in?" Bo asked.

"Yes." I say.

So Bo went out and a couple minutes later, Luke came in.

"Hey, I heard you persuaded Bo to do that jump." Luke says.

"With me by his side of course." I added.

Luke laughed. So we talked a little bit more, then he sent Uncle Jesse, then Daisy. When visiting hours were over, the doctor came in and did some tests. He told me that I could go home tomorrow.

*The Next Day*

Bo was the first to come in and see me the next day. He left when Daisy came in to help me with my clothes, then Bo came back in and helped me with my crutches. I had to go in Dixie, since that's what they had brought. When we got back to the farm, Uncle Jesse made me go straight to bed, but I chose the couch instead. So I slept until they woke me up for lunch. Then after lunch, me and Bo had a game of checkers. I won of course. The only people that can beat me is Luke and Uncle Jesse. There the real masters.

*One and a half week later*

"Ready Elizabeth?" Bo asked strapping me in.

"Ready!" I say giving Bo a thumbs up.

We took off. We got up to 75mph before we hit the ramp. We soared over the 32-stacked cars.

"You ok?" Bo asked over the cheering crowds.

"Yeah. You?" I replied.

"Yeah. Let's go meet Luke, Uncle Jesse and Daisy for our victory lunch! Let's do our famous yee haw duo together when we get out." Bo said.

"10-4" I reply.

When we get out, we do our famous yee haw duo and the crowds cheer louder. So we headed over to Luke, Uncle Jesse and Daisy, hopped in Dixie and headed back to the farm. They were congratulating Bo on the way back, so was I. We had to leave the General for repairs. We had our victory lunch, Crawdad Bisque, me and Bo's favorite. Everything went back to normal, well, as normal as it could get.


End file.
